


Always

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: FollowsResearch.  Have some non-sexual intimacy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: if you’re still taking fluff prompts: non-sexual nudity with geraskier

Jaskier’s about to grab the shampoo when the bathroom door flies open and he jumps, his heart hammering in his chest. “I’m fragile!” he shouts out, only to be met with a low chuckle. The shower curtain is pulled back and he smiles at his husband, who is pointedly looking anywhere but him. “What’s up, babe?” he asks, offering an encouraging smile.

“I thought maybe we could shower together?” Geralt spits out quickly before adding a panic sounding, “but just shower!” Jaskier nods and gestures him inside.

“Can I kiss you?” he questions, and Geralt answers by leaning in and pressing their lips together. His mouth is so soft, so incredibly warm as he kisses Jaskier and his heart feels like it could burst from the sudden rush of dopamine. It’s only been a few weeks since Geralt came to him and confessed his was gray ace. They’re slowly working out what that means to them, but he thinks it’s going well so far.

Geralt breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around him. It’s a gentle weight, and Jaskier hums into his neck and holds him close. The water cascades down on them, and in the past this could have taken a sexual turn, but it’s nice to just _be_. His husband is still as gorgeous as ever, but it’s comforting to be holding him, not full of lust like it might have been in the past. Geralt’s arms are strong and steady around him, and he hates to break this, but they only have so much hot water.

“Turn around for me?” he asks, nudging at Geralt’s hips. He moves to the side so his hair can get wet and grabs the shampoo, pouring some into his palm. Once Geralt’s hair is wet enough, he lathers it in, massaging his scalp as he works it through his silver strands. Geralt sighs and leans against him, going lax as he soaps him up.

He moves again so Geralt can rinse off and then the favor is returned. He leans into the soft touch, his head tingling as Geralt’s hands skim over his skin. It’s far too relaxing, and he makes a note to institute weekly showers, because he’s not going to give this up now that he’s had it. Geralt takes care with him, talented hands making quick work of his small tangles. He’s nearly melting when it’s his turn to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

“I still love you, still love this body,” Geralt murmurs, pressing close to him again. He reaches for the soap and forgoes the washcloth, opting to run his bare hands over Jaskier’s skin. There’s a gentle strength in it, and he kneads at the knots in Jaskier’s shoulders, fingers smoothing away the tension there. Jaskier sighs again and closes his eyes, giving into the feeling of contentment overtaking him.

When it’s his turn, he’s just as reverent, washing his husband with soft strokes and slow movements. Geralt lets out a soft groan as his fingers find a particularly tough knot. Jaskier focuses on it, rubbing at his skin until it becomes too much and Geralt shrugs him off. He continues on, worshiping his husband’s body as he washes him. He presses a quick kiss to Geralt’s shoulder, smiling against his skin when he leans into it.

Once they’re both clean, Geralt turns to face him, his eyes bright and full of wonder. “Thank you,” he whispers and it tugs something in Jaskier’s chest. He can’t help closing the distance between them again and kissing him ever so softly. Geralt sighs into the kiss and then pulls back, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Jaskier’s.

“I love you,” he breathes out.

“Always. I love you always,” Jaskier answers, because it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
